Warped Tour 2008
Warped Tour 2008 is the 2008 installment of the annual Summer Warped Tour music festival. Vans Shoes is again the tour's primary sponsor. Warped Tour 2008 Bands Bands confirmed by warpedtour.com All bands confirmed for the entire tour unless otherwise noted. *1997 (Playing 6/20-7/3) *3OH!3 *A Cursive Memory (Playing 7/11-7/26) *A Day to Remember (Playing 6/20-7/20 and 8/8-8/17) *The Academy Is... *The Action Design (Playing 6/20-6/28 and 8/13-8/17) *Add.Verse *Against Me! (Playing 6/20-8/3 and 8/13-8/17) *Agent Orange (Playing 8/15-8/16) *The Aggrolites *The A.K.A.'s (Playing 7/23-8/3 and 8/8-8/10) *Alamance (Playing 7/9-7/18 and 7/23-8/2) *Alesana *All That Remains (Playing 7/23-8/17) *All Time Low (Playing 7/23-8/17) *Anberlin *Angels & Airwaves *Anarbor (Playing 8/13, 8/15-8/17) *Architects (Playing 7/1-7/2) *As I Lay Dying (Playing 6/20-7/18) *The Audition *August Burns Red (Playing 6/20-7/6) *Authority Zero (Playing 8/10-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *Automatic Loveletter (Playing 7/17-7/26) *Beat Union (Playing 6/20-8/3 and 8/13-8/17) *Bedouin Soundclash (Playing 7/3-7/17) *Between the Trees *Big Drill Car (Playing 8/14 and 8/17) *Black President (Playing 8/10-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *Blasé Debris (Playing 7/24-7/30) *The Bleeding Irish (Playing 6/20-6/21) *The Bouncing Souls (Playing 7/16-7/25) *The Briggs *Bring Me the Horizon (Playing 7/23-8/17) *Broadway Calls *The Bronx *Buffalo Casket (Playing 7/24-7/30) *Casket Architects (Playing 7/31-8/3) *Charlotte Sometimes *Chiodos (Playing 7/18) *Cinder Road (Playing 7/9-7/28) *Cinematic Sunrise (Playing 7/10-7/16) *The Classic Crime (Playing 7/27-8/17) *Cobra Starship *The Color Fred *Confide (Playing 7/23-8/17) *CrashCarBurn (Playing 7/9-7/28) *Culture Shock Camp *Dante *Dead Legend (Playing 7/9-7/15 and 7/25-8/2) *Defy Everything (Playing 6/22-6/29, 8/13-8/15 and 8/17) *The Devil Wears Prada *D.I. (Playing 8/14-8/15 and 8/17) *The Dickies (Playing 8/15-8/17) *Dillinger Escape Plan (Playing 7/9-7/15) *Disco Ensemble (Playing 7/9-7/16 and 7/23-7/30) *Dodger (Playing 7/19-7/20) *Does It Offend You, Yeah? (Playing 7/23-7/31) *Drive A (Playing 7/9-7/15, 7/25-8/2) *Dr. Manhattan (Playing 7/23-8/17) *Entice (Playing 6/20-7/6) *Evergreen Terrace *Every Avenue (Playing 7/9-7/26) *Every Time I Die *Fall from Grace (Playing 8/9-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *Family Force 5 (Except 6/20, 6/26, 7/2, 7/12, and 8/8) *Farewell (Playing 6/20-7/20) *Fear (Playing 6/22, 8/14 and 8/16) *Fear Nuttin' Band (Playing 7/24-8/13 and 8/15-8/17} *Fight! Fight! Fight! (Playing 7/1-7/6) *Forever the Sickest Kids *Four Year Strong (Playing 7/9-8/17) *From First to Last *The Gaslight Anthem (Playing 7/9-7/16) *GBH (Playing 8/6-8/17) *The Germs (Playing 8/14-8/17) *Gil Mantera's Party Dream *Greeley Estates *Gym Class Heroes *H2O (Playing 8/14-8/17) *Hi-Fi Hand Grenades (Playing 8/5-8/10) *The Higher (Playing 6/20-7/20) *The Hoons (Playing 8/8-8/10) *HorrorPops *HORSE the Band (Playing 8/17) *The Human Abstract (Playing 7/23-8/17) *Hunter Revenge (Playing 6/20 and 8/17) *Ivens (Playing 7/27-8/17) *Jack's Mannequin (Playing 7/1-7/20) *Jeffree Star (Playing 6/20-6/29) *Jet Lag Gemini (Playing 6/25-7/9 and 7/25-8/2) *Just Surrender (Playing 7/9-7/26) *Katy Perry (Playing 6/20-7/9 and 7/12-8/17)KATY PERRY :: One Of The Boys *Last Great Assault (Playing 7/1-7/6) *The Lordz *Lost Point (Playing 6/28-6/29) *Love Equals Death (Playing 6/20-6/29) *Ludo (Playing 7/22-8/17) *Madina Lake (Playing 7/9-7/25) *The Maine (Playing 6/20-7/3) *Massive Monkees *Matisyahu (Playing 7/9-7/11 and 7/13) *Mayday Parade *Maylene and the Sons of Disaster (Playing 6/20-7/18) *MC Chris *Medium Troy (Playing 8/9-8/10) *Megaphone (Playing 7/23-7/29) *M.I.A. (Playing 8/14 and 8/17) *Midnight to Twelve (Playing 6/25-7/1) *Mike Watt and The Missingmen (Playing 8/14-8/15 and 8/17) *Miracle Dolls (Playing 6/20-6/22) *Mo Bigsley (Playing 8/17) *Motion City Soundtrack (Playing 7/29-8/17) *Motionless in White (Playing 7/9-7/16, 7/25, 7/27 and 7/29-7/31) *Norma Jean *Now On (Playing 6/20-6/22, 6/28-/6/29, 8/9-8/17) *Oceana (Playing 8/13-8/17) *On the Surface (Playing 8/13 and 8/16) *Ore Ska Band *Othello *Paige Wood *Panima *Paramore (Playing 7/1-7/6) *Patent Pending (Playing 7/17-7/18 and 7/26) *Pato (Playing 7/10-7/26) *Pennywise (Playing 6/20-6/29 and 7/15-8/3) *Peter DiStefano (Playing 6/21-6/22) *Phathom (Playing 6/20-6/29) *Pierce the Veil *The Pink Spiders (Playing 7/1-7/20) *The Pinker Tones (Playing 6/25-8/17)The Pinker Tones *Piotta (Playing 6/20-7/9) *Protest the Hero *Pull the Pin (Playing 7/15-7/16, 7/23 and 7/25-7/29) *The Randies (Playing 7/24-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *The Recovering (Playing 7/9-7/18 and 7/23-8/2) *Reel Big Fish *Relient K *Revolution Mother (Playing 8/13-8/17)Revolution Mother *Rise Against (Playing 8/6-8/17) *The Saint Alvia Cartel (Playing 7/9-8/3 and 8/13-8/17) *Say Anything *Say No More (Playing 6/20-6/21) *The Secret Handshake (Playing 7/1-7/9) *Set Your Goals *Settings (Playing 7/14-7/28) *Shwayze *Sick City (Playing 7/19-7/20 and 8/5-8/6) *Single File (Playing 7/28-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *Skeet Skeet *Sky Eats Airplane (Playing 7/27-8/17) *Spitshine (Playing (8/15-8/17) *Staylefish (Playing 7/19-8/24 and 8/26) *Steve Steadham/Citizen X *Stick to Your Guns (Playing 6/20-7/6) *Story of the Year *Street Drum Corps presents BANG! *Street Dogs *Tat (Playing 6/20-8/3) *Treaty of Paris (Playing 6/20-6/29) *TSOL (Playing 8/14-8/17) *Valencia (Playing 6/20-7/10) *The Vandals (Playing 8/6-8/17) *We the Kings *You, Me, Everyone We Know (Playing 7/1-7/2) *Your Highness Electric (Playing 6/20-6/21) Bands confirmed by battleofthebands.com *3AM (Playing 6/29) *5 Second Rule (Playing 8/16) *12 Summers Old (Playing 7/1) *A Bird a Sparrow (Playing 7/3) *A Farewell Rescue (Playing 7/27) *A Golden Era (Playing 7/27) *A Hope For Home (Playing 8/10) *A NewBorn Thriller (Playing 7/15) *Above All Else (Playing 7/20) *Action Item (Playing 7/28) *Adalie (Playing 7/25) *All That's Left (Playing 8/10) *Aloretta! (Playing 7/14) *The Alumni Club (Playing 8/1) *Amaradio (Playing 6/20) *The Amend (Playing 7/9) *Ameratta (Playing 8/9) *Amity (Playing 8/6) *And Then There Was You (Playing 7/12) *The Arma Mirage (Playing 7/6) *Asiago (Playing 8/13) *Backseat LoveStory (Playing 7/29) *Behold the Flood (Playing 7/16) *Beyond the Citadel of Coup de Grace (Playing 6/25) *Box the Stars (Playing 7/17) *The Boy and His Machine (Playing 7/24) *Bravo Romeo Bravo (Playing 7/16) *Bring it Home (Playing 6/21) *Burning Tree (Playing 7/11) *Callahan (Playing 7/30) *Casari (Playing 7/26) *Chances Are High (Playing 7/29) *Chasing Thrill (playing 7/10) *Chelsea Grin (Playing 6/28) *Cipes & The People (Playing 6/22) *Code Anchor (Playing 7/26) *Cold War Veterans (Playing 8/8) *The Coming Weak (Playing 7/20) *Crookedhook (Playing 7/19) *Cry to the Blind (Playing 7/24) *Culdera (Playing 7/15) *Days Off Screen (Playing 7/14) *Del Asher (Playing 7/19) *Demi the Daredevil (Playing 6/26) *The Dialed (Playing 8/15) *Dice in the Icebox (Playing 8/15) *Dirty Rooster Lollipops (Playing 8/8) *Down for the Count (Playing 6/20) *Dressed to Kill (Playing 8/9) *Dust & Blood (Playing 6/25) *The Embraced (Playing 7/13) *Echoes of Us (Playing 7/16) *Emery Drive (Playing 7/6) *The Epilogues (Playing 6/29) *The Eternal Affect (Playing 7/28) *The Evermore Escape (Playing 8/3) *Eyes on the Prize (Playing 7/25) *The Failsafe (Playing 7/29) *Farwell (Playing 7/18) *The Fast Track (Playing 8/3) *Fighting the Villain (Playing 6/21) *Fire at Will (Playing 7/10) *First Class Fever (Playing 7/3) *For All Those Sleeping (Playing 8/3) *For Word Cause (Playing 7/2) *For Yesterday (Playing 6/21) *FreaknMissy (Playing 6/22) *From Man in Ghost (Playing 7/19) *Furthest from the Star (Playing 7/5) *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (Playing 8/6) *Girl on Fire (Playing 8/10) *Go Radio (Playing 7/13) *Godzilla (See: wikipedia:Godzilla or w:c:godzilla:Godzilla) (Playing 6/20) *Gonna Get Got (Playing 7/26) *The Great Escape (Playing 7/16) *H is For Hero (Playing 7/15) *Hail Archer (Playing 8/1) *Haneda (Playing 7/10-7/13) *Hedged (Playing 8/5) *Hello Marquee (Playing 8/14) *Her Fatal Flaw (Playing 6/25) *Here's Looking At You Kid (Playing 7/14) *Honest to Empire (Playing 8/10) *Honor Bright (Playing 7/24) *Honorthefallen (Playing 6/28) *Idea of Beauty (Playing 7/9) *In the Wake (Playing 7/29) *In Times of Distress (Playing 8/13) *Indosurf (Playing 8/13) *Innocence Betrays (Playing 8/8) *Jacob's Ladder (Playing 7/12) *Jay and the Lovebirds (Playing 8/6) *The Jealousy Game (Playing 7/14) *Kevin Goes 2 College (Playing 7/5) *Kill a Mockingbird (Playing 8/17) *La Circa (Playing 6/21) *Langus (Playing 7/30) *Larusso (Playing 6/28) *Last Try (Playing 7/25) *The Lasting Effect (Playing 6/29) *Legacy Falls (Playing 7/6) *Let Lions (Playing 7/2) *Letters Burning (Playing 6/22) *Life Between Sleep (Playing 7/26) *Lone Star Drive By (Playing 7/5) *Loren Battle (Playing 6/26) *Lost Deliveries (Playing 7/20) *Lost in Prague (Playing 8/3) *Love Me Electric (Playing 8/2) *Love You Long Time (Playing 8/17) *Lovers Make Liars (Playing 8/17) *Madison Drive (Playing 8/9) *The Malheruex (Playing 6/20) *Mankind is Obsolete (Playing 8/9) *MARADONA (Playing 7/13) *Melodramus (Playing 6/28) *Mercury Bullet (Playing 8/13) *The Mission Veo (Playing 7/12) *Moments of Brilliance (Playing 8/5) *Mondays Alibi (Playing 8/14) *My Last Entry (Playing 7/3) *Nine Life Fire (Playing 7/1) *The Nominees Are... (Playing 8/2) *Novella (Playing 7/1) *Novista (Playing 7/6) *One Star City (Playing 8/6) *Oregon Falls (Playing 8/1) *Our Film Star (Playing 7/18) *The Perfect Mistake (Playing 7/28) *Perfect on Paper (Playing 6/26) *Poetica (Playing 6/28) *Pomeroy (Playing 7/2) *Porcelain Smile (Playing 7/15) *Prom Night in Black and White (Playing 8/5) *Promise Me Scarlet (Playing 7/17) *The Prospect (Playing 7/11) *Red Car Wire (Playing 7/3) *Red October (Playing 7/20) *Relapse (Playing 8/15) *Remember Tomorrow (Playing 7/24) *Rising 4 (Playing 8/5) *The Riot (Playing 7/27) *The Rival Year (Playing 7/12) *The Rooftops (Playing 7/27) *Say Goodbye (playing 7/1) *The Scenic (Playing 7/25) *Seasons After (Playing 7/2) *The Shoreline (Playing 7/10) *Shotgun Rules (Playing 7/19) *Silas (Playing 7/11) *Silence of a Silhouette (Playing 7/17) *Silence the Messenger (Playing 7/3) *Silent Soul (Playing 7/20) *Snake Eater (Playing 7/2) *Some Never Sleep (Playing 6/25) *Something For Nothing (Playing 7/23) *Sounds of Surrender (Playing 8/14) *Stages and Stereos (Playing 7/13) *The State Affair (Playing 8/2) *Stay (Playing 7/23) *Storms in May (Playing 7/18) *The Story Changes (Playing 7/30) *Streets of Rage (Playing 6/20) *T13C (Playing 7/10) *Terra Terra Terra (Playing 7/11) *Thanks to You (Playing 6/29) *Tigers in Transit (Playing 6/22) *Tinj (Playing 7/3) *To Sleep With Angels (Playing 8/8) *Tonight the Prom (Playing 8/2) *Tragedy of Me (Playing 6/26) *Transmit Now (Playing 7/10) *Transit Studio (Playing 8/17) *Tropidelic (Playing 7/17) *Undefyed (Playing 7/23) *Undergone (Playing 8/15) *Van Atta High (Playing 7/28) *Veramadia (Playing 7/6) *Vices I Admire (Playing 6/29) *View From Ida (Playing 7/18) *Vonnegutt (Playing 7/9) *Wayward (Playing 8/16) *We Spell Disaster (Playing 6/22) *We're Not Friends Anymore (Playing 8/16) *Westside Story (Playing 8/14) *Winner Takes All (Playing 8/1) *With Grace We Fall (Playing 8/16) *Your Greatest Mistake (Playing 7/5) Bands confirmed by kevinsaysstage.com *A Blinding Spyre (Playing 8/8) *Ahisma Sunrise (Playing 7/29) *AJAX (Playing 7/24) *All Left Out (Playing 7/12, 7/14-7/23, 7/30-7/31 and 8/14) *Allison (Playing 7/3-7/6) *Amelia (Playing 7/19) *American Hero (Playing 8/9) *Angry Panda (Playing 8/8) *Animo (Playing 6/29) *The Anti (Playing 7/31) *Asian Cafe (Playing 7/14) *The Asthmatics (Playing 7/23) *Audio Spaghetti (Playing 7/2) *Aurora Falls (Playing 6/28) *The Awakening Orchestra (Playing 7/26) *Awesome and the Ass Kickers (Playing 7/10) *The Banana Convention (Playing 7/29) *The Big Spank (Playing 6/29) *The Black Doves (Playing 7/5) *Born As Ghost (Playing 7/18-8/8) *Brave Citizens (Playing 6/20-6/25) *Breva (Playing 6/28-7/6) *Brooklyn Zoo (Playing 8/5) *Cerebral Vortex (Playing 7/31) *Cobra Kisses (Playing 7/16) *The Concerta Circus (Playing 7/6) *Conversation (Playing 8/6) *Curmudgeon (Playing 8/17) *Cute Lepers (Playing 8/9-8/10) *Cyanide City (Playing 7/1) *Damn Valentines (Playing 8/3) *Danger Is My Middle Name (Playing 8/1-8/3) *Danger Mic (Playing 6/28) *Deep Sleep Empire (Playing 7/17 and 7/29) *The Departed (Playing 6/21) *The Dollyrots (Playing 6/22, 7/10-7/13 and 8/14) *Downline (Playing 7/20) *Draco and the Malfoys (Playing 7/23) *Escaping Gravity (Playing 7/3) *The Expatriots (Playing 7/15) *Flowers for Dorian (Playing 8/2) *Good Guys in Black (Playing 6/20-7/9) *Great Scott! (Playing 7/15) *Hairdoo (Playing 6/21) *Hectic Watermelon (Playing 8/14) *Hired Geeks (Playing 8/1) *The Hooks (Playing 6/21) *The Host (Playing 7/17) *Hovercraft Pirates (Playing 7/11) *The Japanese War Machine (Playing 7/24) *Josephine Collective (Playing 7/10-7/13) *Juice Lee (Playing 7/17 and 7/30) *LA5 (Playing 8/14) *Letallis (Playing 7/28) *Lost Point (Playing 6/29) *Madison Fadeout (Playing 7/9) *Makeshift Hero (Playing 8/14) *Main Street Minority (Playing 8/2) *Mean Tangerine (Playing 7/19) *Mike Borgia (Playing 7/26) *The Mint (Playing 7/25) *Mulatto (Playing 6/20) *My Anomaly (Playing 7/13) *My Latex Brain (Playing 7/30) *Paper Street Soap Company (Playing 7/10) *Paths 2 Glory (Playing 7/25) *Peanuthead (Playing 7/12) *Pensive *The Percocettes (Playing 7/25) *Permanent Holiday (Playing 7/23) *The Photo Atlas (Playing 6/29) *Pivot (Playing 7/14) *Planes Crash (Playing 6/20) *Plastick (Playing 6/22) *The Pleasures of Merely Circulating (Playing 6/26) *PointDexter (Playing 8/16) *The Projection (Playing 7/31) *The Remus Lupins (Playing 6/20-6/22) *Riots of Eighty (Playing 6/28) *Rotbottyrot (Playing 8/6) *Set Off (Playing 8/15 and 8/17) *Shanti (Playing 7/16-7/25) *Shapes of Racecars (Playing 6/25-6/26) *Smart Pants (Playing 7/28) *Stasis (Playing 7/27) *State and Madison (Playing 8/1-8/3) *Supe (Playing 6/20-6/21, 6/25-6/26, 7/3 and 7/6) *Tabitha (Playing 8/6) *There for Tomorrow (Playing 7/31-8/3) *Tickle Me Pink (Playing 6/25-6/29) *Time of Plague (Playing 7/18) *Touch My Rash (Playing 8/15) *We Ride at Dawn (Playing 8/10) *We Shot the Moon (Playing 7/1-7/2) *The Western Civilization (Playing 7/6) *What About Pluto? (Playing 6/25) *The Wideawakes (Playing 7/31) *WINSLOW (Playing 7/20) *Yall Street (Playing 7/9) *Zaragoza (Playing 8/11) Bands confirmed by eastcoastindiestage.com *A Loss for Words (Playing 7/23-7/24 and 8/1) *A Utopian Skyline (Playing 7/27) *Bedlight for Blue Eyes (Playing 7/25 and 7/29-7/31) *Crooked Looks (Playing 7/23-7/27) *Don't Panic (Playing 7/27) *Driving East (Playing 7/29-7/31) *Heart Set Self Destruct (Playing 8/1-8/2) *Hiccup Helen (Playing 7/25) *I Am the Pilot (Playing 7/14-7/16 and 7/23-7/28) *Kelsey and the Chaos (Playing 7/23-7/28) (East Coast Indie and Shiragirl Stage) *Kevin Elliot and the Broken (Playing 7/9-7/16) *Lights (Playing 7/17-7/18) *Love You Maid the Butcher (Playing 7/28) *Reflective Insight (Playing 7/31-8/2) *Sound the Alarm (Playing 7/25-7/27 and 8/1-8/2) *Vanattica (Playing 8/1-8/2) *Vice Grip (Playing 7/17-718) *The Weakend (Playing 7/18) Bands confirmed by d-tox.com *Ceremonial Snips *Creepshow *The Flatliners *The Johnstones *One Night Band *The Planet Smashers *The Real Deal *The Riptides *Subb Bands not yet officially confirmed, but sourced to other websites *A Clear BlurrWar For The Warped Tour 2008 Information (Playing 7/28) *Avenida (Playing 7/2 *BrailleRapzilla.com - Braille confirmed for Vans Warped Tour this Summer (Playing 6/20-7/18) *East Coast Addiction (Playing 7/28) *The ExpendablesThe Expendables - Shows (Playing 6/28) *The FranticThe Frantic on purevolume™ (Playing 8/1-8/3) *Jade (Playing 7/28) *Lux Astra (Playing 7/28) *Sounds Like Words (Playing 7/28) *Sunrise Atlantic (Playing 7/28) *Vaeda (Playing 7/28) *Victim EffectVictim Effect - Tour Dates (Playing 6/28) *The Victory Drive (Playing 7/28) Tour Dates *06/20 Pomona, CA at Pomona Fairgrounds *06/21 San Francisco, CA at Pier 30/32 *06/22 Ventura, CA at Seaside Park *06/25 Phoenix, AZ at Cricket Wireless Pavilion *06/26 Las Cruces, NM at NMSU Practice Field *06/28 Salt Lake City, UT at Utah State Fairpark *06/29 Denver, CO at Invesco Field *07/01 Maryland Heights, MO at Verizon Wireless Amphitheater *07/02 Bonner Springs, KS at Sandstone Amphitheater *07/03 Dallas, TX at SuperPages.com Center *07/05 Selma, TX at Verizon Wireless Amphitheater *07/06 Houston, TX at Sam Houston Race Park *07/09 Atlanta, GA at Lakewood Amphitheatre *07/10 Orlando, FL at Central Florida Fairgrounds *07/11 St. Petersburg, FL at Vinoy Park *07/12 Miami, FL at Bicentennial Park *07/13 Elkton, FL at St. Johns County Fairgrounds *07/14 Charlotte, NC at Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *07/15 Virginia Beach, VA at Verizon Wireless Amphitheater *07/16 Columbia, MD at Merriweather Post Pavilion *07/17 Cleveland, OH at Time Warner Cable Amphitheater *07/18 Detroit, MI at Comerica Park *07/19 Mississauga, ON at The Flats at Arrow Hall *07/20 Montreal, QC at Parc Jean-Drapeau *07/23 Mansfield, MA at Comcast Center for the Performing Arts *07/24 Darien, NY at Darien Lake Performing Arts Center *07/25 Camden, NJ at Susquehanna Bank Center *07/26 Uniondale, NY at Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum *07/27 Scranton, PA at Toyota Pavilion *07/28 Englishtown, NJ at Raceway Park *07/29 Pittsburgh, PA at Post-Gazette Pavilion *07/30 Cincinnati, OH at Riverbend Music Center *07/31 Noblesville, IN at Verizon Wireless Music Center *08/01 Milwaukee, WI at Marcus Amphitheater *08/02 Tinley Park, IL at First Midwest Bank Amphitheater *08/03 Shakopee, MN at Canterbury Park *08/05 Saskatoon, SK at Credit Union Centre *08/06 Calgary, AB at Race City Speedway *08/08 Nampa, ID at Idaho Center *08/09 George, WA at Gorge Amphitheater *08/10 St. Helens, OR at Columbia Meadows *08/13 Fresno, CA at Save Mart Center *08/14 Chula Vista, CA at Cricket Wireless Amphitheatre *08/15 Mountain View, CA at Shoreline Amphitheatre *08/16 Marysville, CA at Sleep Train Amphitheater *08/17 Carson, CA at Home Depot Center References Category:Warped Tour